The Principals' Office
by ksfan66
Summary: Tim is in high school and has delt with one too many bullies.


Tim wasn't a runt, in fact he was quite tall for his age. But, when you're fourteen and in the eleventh grade honors class, you might as well be the runt. Too small for high school sports, even if he was interested in waisting his time.

He was good at using his periphery for self-defence. If he saw someone or something coming his way, he was able to avoid or duck out of harms way. There wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't defending himself.

On this particular day he turned to escaped one of his many adversaries only to walk straight into another.

"Oh, come on Neil, don't you have better things to do than make me late for class?"

"Let me see..." As Neil feigned thinking about it, with his finger tapping his forehead he yelled, "NO" and took a swing at Tims' face.

Tim saw it coming and ducked as Neils' hand hit the lockers. Neil grabbed at his hand and howled in pain as Tim continued on to class.

While the class was working on their assignment, the secretarys' voice came over the speaker system.

"Mr. Spina, would Timothy McGee be in your classroom at this moment?"

"Yes Ma'am, Ms. Kline."

"Could you excuse him to Mr. Falls office at this moment, please?"

"On his way," Mr. Spina replied. The teacher looked at Tim, pointed, and thumbed toward the door. "Go."

With a deep sigh, and a roll of his eyes, Tim packed up and headed to the principals' office.

"Take a seat, Mr. McGee."

"Yes Sir."

"Now, about the confrontation in the hall today..."

"Yes Sir?"

"I've heard Mr. Kisperts' version, how about yours."

"Well, I was walking to history when I noticed someone walking towards me puposely, and I knew he was going to start on me, so I did an about face to go the other way.

"An about face right into Neil Kispert, correct?"

"Yes sir, he stopped my retreat by putting his hand on the locker in front of me."

"Were words exchanged?"

"I asked if he had better things to do."

"Then..."

"He said no, took a swing and I ducked. End of story."

Mr. Falls leaned back in his chair, index fingers steepled beneath his chin.

"You're kinda small for your age, aren't you Timmy?"

"Tim and no sir, small for my grade."

"Tim then, target for the bigger than life bullies, I take it?"

Tim didn't answer, he just stared Mr. Falls down in an obvious "Yes, Duh!"

"Right, after Neil reported to the nurse, head of security and I reveiwed the hall camera recording. Being the son of a naval officer has served you well. You're studious, polite, intelligent and quick to anticipate incoming...um..."dangers", shall we say."

"Yes sir, and...?"

"Tim, I'm assisting the wrestling coach this year. We've never had a lightweight division before but, I'm willing to work with you if you're interested."

"Excuse me sir, I'm not really that athletic."

"Tim, how tall do you think I am?"

"Beg your pardon sir, five feet, maybe."

"Close, 5'2''. Unlike you I was actually the runt of my school. I was the main bully magnet in high school, before bullying was considered the "national disgrace" it is today. You didn't hear about it back then because, there wasn't the social media there is now. Just like today, there were suicides and the bullied victim fought back, violently. Alot of the incidents were covered up all in the name of family honor, but they happened none the less."

"I'm telling you this because I know you're to smart to fall into any of these catagories. There's honor in your familys' naval service. My familys' service was to the marines, of which I am honored and proud to have served. I know, I know too short, right?"

A smile crossed Tims' face and Mr. Falls returned it with a small laugh.

"Short in height, Mr. McGee, not determination or honor. Plus, I made a friend and brother for life in boot camp. I'll have to introduce you someday. If we were in high school he would've been my biggest bully. A foot taller than me, football captain, chick magnet, you know the type?"

"Yeah, Neil Kispert!"

"Yep, you guessed it. My point is they're not all assholes, some of them even out grow it. My marine buddy, Jethro, was my biggest supporter, friend and confident. Did I mention he taught me how to wrestle?"

As Mr. Falls worked with Tim, they became as best of friends as a pricipal and student could be. Tim even showed Mr. Falls a few tricks, on the computer that is. It was at Mr. Falls suggestion that Tim applied to MIT, and he was accepted at the age of sixteen.

Tims' senior year was still plagued by a few bullies, not many though. Think maybe it had something to do with his best friend, Mr. Falls? Oh, and the light-weight state championship title may have helped a little.

Not the end...Just the beginning!


End file.
